the hate letter
by Pink DinoSwaur
Summary: tell me, who would like to recieve a love letter with numbers? but Sasuke made it to her. oneshot SasuSaku


**Hello, thanks for reading this fanfic, hope you enjoy…It took hours for me to made this "letter" in Sasuke's version but sorry if this looked**

**-OC**

**-wrong grammars**

"**BOLD"**- inner sakura

"_Italics"-_ Sasuke's thoughts

* * *

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" she screamed emerald orbs were blurred from tears. 

"What?" the raven haired replied coolly

"You WHAT your face! What do you mean by this???" Sakura stretched her arms to face the letter on front Uchiha Sasuke who was lazily standing his back on the cherry blossom tree. He read it

To Sakura,

1 The great love that I have for you  
2 is your dream, that's why my irritation to you  
3 grows every day. I don't know why, but When we met,  
4 I always hated your pathetic emerald orbs;  
5 the one thing that I want to do is to  
6 reject you. I never thought of myself to  
7 be your man, your smile  
8 was very fragile and annoying, that has certainly not  
9 hoped me to look forward on seeing you again.  
10 You think only of yourself!  
11 If I were your man, I know that I would find  
12 life very difficult, and I would have no  
13 pleasure in living with you. I also have a heart  
14 to give, but it is not something that  
15 I want to give to you. No one is more  
16 foolish and selfish than you, and you are not  
17 able to care for me and help me.  
18 I sincerely want you to understand that  
19 I speak the truth. You will do me a favor  
20 if you don't go near me. And also do not try  
21 to answer this. Your letters are full of  
22 things that is wasting my time and so as your frigging  
23 true love for me. Good-bye! Believe me,  
24 I will never care for you. And don't hope the words  
25 I love you.  
26 will utter in my mouth.

From,

Sasuke

Tears escaped from her eyes, she cried in front of his blank onyx eyes.

"I've had enough of you. You think I'm the most pathetic person in the world? And you think I'M SO DROP DEAD GOURGOUS TO YOU? After what have you just done? I've loosened my faith in you! YOU'RE THE MOST IDIOTIC HUMAN BEING IVE EVER MET!" She shrieked with such rage.

-

-

-

"BAKA" he muttered, but too clear for Sakura could hear. He flashed her with one of his rare smiles.

"What did you just said?!" she yelled again fighting the urge to blush of Sasuke's hot smiling face.

"**I don't care if he's SO handsome, my frigging stupid puppy love, I'll never let him get away with this!" **

"………….."

"Now what? Apologize!" Sakura demanded

-

-

-

-

"Read it again" he simply stated

-

-

-

"PARDON? You want me to read that degrading letter of yours???? Do you think I'm THAT STUPID?"

"Well yes you'll look stupid if you don't read it again! Now shut your mouth and read that frigging love letter and check the back part of it!" Sasuke ordered with a hint of irritation to explain, he averted his onyx orbs to her confused teary eyed eyes.

**"L-LOVE LETTER??"** her inner gasped. Sakura hastily flip the paper and scan the small writing at the lower right…Her eyes widened as it says...

"P.S

Read between the lines..."

"**Sakura!! You dummy!! It means just read all ODD numbers! You stupid-but-good-clever-medic-nn!"** Her emerald eyes widened as she started to read the whole thing…

To Sakura,

1 The great love that I have for you  
2 is your dream, that's why my irritation to you  
3 grows every day. I don't know why, but When we met,  
4 I always hated your pathetic emerald orbs;  
5 the one thing that I want to do is to  
6 reject you. I never thought of myself to  
7 be your man, your smile  
8 was very fragile and annoying, that has certainly not  
9 hoped me to look forward on seeing you again.  
10 You think only of yourself!  
11 If I were your man, I know that I would find  
12 life very difficult, and I would have no  
13 pleasure in living with you. I also have a heart  
14 to give, but it is not something that  
15 I want to give to you. No one is more  
16 foolish and selfish than you, and you are not  
17 able to care for me and help me.  
18 I sincerely want you to understand that  
19 I speak the truth. You will do me a favor  
20 if you don't go near me. And also do not try  
21 to answer this. Your letters are full of  
22 things that is wasting my time and so as your frigging  
23 true love for me. Good-bye! Believe me,  
24 I will never care for you. And don't hope the words  
25 I love you.  
26 will utter in my mouth.

From,

Sasuke

Sasuke smirked "Happy now? I told you. Idiot" he added patting Sakura's pink hair that was momentarily flushed with mixed emotions jolting through her.

"……"

"….."

"You're the one who's Idiot. Who would you go a lot of troubles in writing that so called love letter with numbers? A NORMAL person would never do that" she retorted as she wiped of her tears with the back of her hand.

Sasuke grunted "i-it's just that I'm not good in tellin-…"

"Yeah right, whatever" she cut him off

"But that was a pretty good letter". She chuckled

"…hnn…" Sasuke replied coolly but tint of red visible in his face.

-

-

-

"A bit weird though"

He frowned

"Oh! And you'd better repair my beautiful door! After you had landed a kunai in it just to send this troublesome letter" Sakura complained

He frowned again

"And After you had just ruined my beautiful eyes? If you have just told me earlier before I ranted, I would have forgiven you and give you a kiss..." she smile naughtily as she mocked Sasuke

He frowned for the third time _can I return that letter I've given to you? I changed my mind..._Sasuke thought.

"But…I think my reply for that troublesome letter is a five second hug for you" Sakura chirped and stretched her arms at Sasuke's rigid, body. He was never been hugged by a girl before not unless it was his mother. Sasuke felt a deep comforting sensation to Sakura's warmth, averting his gaze to her,

_Forget it, I'm receiving my price hug after all_

He Smiled

They hugged for five seconds under the shade of a cherry blossom tree

_It's so good to have her in my life…I love you Sakura_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you don't mind**


End file.
